


Fix You

by ParadoxProphet



Series: 100 Songs Challenge [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never got to tell him about her flushed feelings, but that doesn't mean he won't hear her confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Another song challenge fic. The song is Fix You by Coldplay.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

"equius! youre here!"

The blue blood's eyes flashed open at the sound of the voice. He jolted up from the floor where he had been lying, unable to recall how he got there in the first place. He searched around the room, trying to search for the source of the voice which had awakened him. As he did, he noticed that he was laying on the floor of his hive. But... that was impossible... His hive had been destroyed. Right...? So how was he here?

"dont worry equius. you must be confused about all this, but youll remember everything in time." The voice spoke once again, causing Equius to move his head around the room once again. "look up." the voice suggested. Equius did as the voice told him, looking straight up. Floating above him was a female troll with red wings and pajamas. Her horns were curled like a ram's, sparking some memory back into the blue blood.

"D--> ...Aradia?"

The girl nodded her head.

"D--> Aradia, what's happened to me? Why am I in my hive? And why are you a god teir?" he asked.

"im sorry, but there isnt any time to answer those questions." Aradia said, landing on the floor beside Equius. "there are things to see, and little time to see them!"

"D--> What do you mean?" Equius asked as the scene around them began to change.

"see for yourself." Aradia said.

\----------------------------------

"Hello~? I6 anyone there~?" Kumori called out, trying to find anyone who would still be alive. After recieving a message from Karkat that  some trolls had gone on killing sprees, she became nervous over the state of her friends. She had to check and make sure they were still alive. She tried trolling some of them, but she recieved no answer from anyone. The only thing she could do was look for them herself. "Hello~?"

She stopped walking. Not too far away from where she stood, she could see a few trolls lying on the ground. She couldn't make out who they were, but she knew that them just lying there couldn't be good. She ran as quickly as she could towards them, worried thoughts rushing through her head. She just hoped that if they _were_ dead, that neither of them would be-

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

Kumori stared at the two bodies that lied in front of her, a look of pure fear on her face. Lying there were the bodies of two of her best friends, Nepeta Leijon and Equius Zahhak, and neither of them were breathing.

_Equius wasn't breathing._

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try_  
_To fix you_

"No...no...thi6 can't be happening~!" Kumori shouted, falling to her knees. "No~! They can't be dead~! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD~! WAKE UP~! EQUIU6, PLEA6E WAKE UP~! YOU CAN'T DIE~! NOT NOW~! EQUIU6, PLEA6E~! I'M BEGGING YOU~! PLEA6E~! ...Plea6e~" her pleading stopped as she buried her face into her hands, unable to keep control of her tears.

It was no use. Equius was dead. He wouldn't wake up. Ever. No mater what she did, no matter how much she wished, nothing could bring him back.

Unless...

_High up above, or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

It was a crazy idea, but it was worth a shot. Kumori grabbed hold of Equius, taking deep breaths in order to prepare herself. If she was going to do this, it had to be now. Without second thought, Kumori planted her lips on Equius with the hope that he would wake up.

But it was no use. His dreamself had been slain.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try_  
_To fix you_

"...No~"

Kumori had no ideas left. That was it. Equius was lost to her forever.

"...Equiu6~ I never got to tell you the truth~ I know thi6 won't matter anymore, but if I don't tell you now then I never will~

Equiu6... I'm flu6hed for you~"

Lost in her sorrow, Kumori didn't even notice the sound of honking drawing closer to her

\---------------------------------------

"D--> Aradia...is what she said true?" Equius asked.

"yes. every word is true." Aradia answered. "she wanted to tell you but never got the chance to do so."

"D--> How long has she felt this way?"

"for quite a long time now."

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

Equius could only stand there in thought. All this time the turquoise blood had been flushed for him, and he had never given her the time of day. Her friendly behavior towards him, Nepeta's pestering of how the two of them were doing, it all made sense now. The only question was why? Why him? Out of all the trolls on Alternia, why would she be flushed for him?

"D--> I suppose it's too late anyway." Equius said. "D--> Besides, there is no way we would ever be..." He stopped there and began to walk away.

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

Aradia watched as the blue blood left, disappointed in what had happened. "oh well. i tried." she said, about to fly off to another dream bubble.

"...Aradia~?"

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones_

Aradia turned at the sound of another voice, seeing that Kumori was looking right at her. She was looking straight at her with dead, white eyes.

"Aradia, what'6 going on here~? I don't feel like my6elf...~"

_And I will try  
To fix you..._


End file.
